Back For Revenge
by Spotty178
Summary: Revenge is a hard path to walk down, you can walk down it by yourself... Or with another person... Many people and ghosts will walk down this path. One ghost though has been plotting revenge for 2 years now, and is ready to release revenge on that one ghost that many people love... Danny Phantom...
1. Prologue

**Hey Fans! Some of you may remember I wrote and uploaded this story over 3 months ago but removed it cause I got annoyed with how it was being written. Well I have re written it and it is better this time! Give me and review on what you think of it thanks, be good to know if you like it or not. Anyway, Enjoy and REVEIW!  
Spotty178**

* * *

**Danny Phantom in**

**'Back For Revenge'**

**Prologue**

Inside the Ghost Zone, inside a cave, a ghost was receiving a visit from some ghost's that were very angry with him…

"CLOCKWORK! Have you been keeping a good eye on that Fenton Thermos that Danny Phantom left with you?" asked one of the Observants.

The ghost Clockwork turned around from his time portal and looked at the Observants. "Why would you ask such a silly question? Don't you know who I am?" he replied with a question as he changed from his child form to his adult form.

"Well yes we do but we must make sure that the thermos is always kept under constant guard. We do not need that future ever returning!" yelled another one of the Observants. Everyone in the room jumped beside Clockwork, who instead of jumping changed into his elder form.

"Now please, there is no need to yell. Everything is fine Dark Danny will never be back for a while unless Danny Phantom makes the wrong chose once again. It has been at least 2 years since he stopped that future from happening. Now if you please would leave me in peace to continue watching over time and the thermos" asked Clockwork as he changed back to his adult form.

"We will leave for now Clockwork but beware we are watching him and you" replied the Observants as they disappeared from Clockworks lair.

"Well they mustn't do a very good job at watching Danny" chuckled Clockwork to himself as he change from his adult to child form. "They haven't seen the next biggest mistake that he is about to make" he continued to chuckle as he started to watch the mistake that Danny as about to make to muck up the time line once again.


	2. A Normal Day?

******So fans what do we think of it so far? I know you have only like read a tiny bit but here is a proper chapter now! What do you think is gonna happen? Enjoy!  
Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "A Normal Day?"**

In the quiet town of Amity Park, everything was the same as always. The birds with chirping, cars driving down the street, Dash Baxter stuffing some poor kid into a trash can. Everything was a normal as ever besides what was happening at Fenton Works. Mind you, what is ever normal at that house?

Up in Danny's bedroom, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were having an argument with their best friend over a tiny little thing. Driving lessons…

"Danny you are going to have to learn sometime?" said Sam to Danny as he was hiding underneath his desk in his bedroom.

"You can battle any ghost in this world or ghost zone, but can't even go for a driving lesson? What is with that man?" asked Tucker as he and Sam dragged Danny out from underneath his desk.

"Dude no way I am going! I prefer to fly that's the best" said Danny as he struggled to get away from his two best friends. All of a sudden Danny remembered he had ghost powers and went Intangible which made him get away from his friends. His plan back fired though when he feel though the floor into the arms of his dad Jack Fenton who had randomly been standing there.

"DANNY MY BOY! Nice of you to drop in on me! Ready for you driving lesson!" exclaimed Jack. "Excellent let's go!" yelled Jack as he grabbed Danny and ran out the front door.

Sam and Tucker laughed as they watched Jack throw Danny into the Fenton RV and started to drive away. Jack drove Danny to his driving lesson and told him he would be back to pick him up in around 2 hours but Danny told him he would walk or fly home.

Danny started walking into the driving school. He wasn't paying attention where he was walking as all he could think about was how he really didn't want to get his license. With not paying attention to where he was walking Danny literally crash into none other than Dash Baxter.

"Sorry Dash. I didn't know you were coming for your test too?" asked Danny as Dash helped pull him up as he had fallen onto the ground.

"Yeah but I don't want to really do it, just don't tell anyone that ok" replied Dash as him and Danny sat outside the driving instructors room.

"Don't worry this ghost boy doesn't want to do it either" said Danny as he put his hands on his head to cover his face.

For the first time in months Dash patted Danny on the back and said they would be able to pass the test together.

"You believe so?" asked Danny

"Positive" replied Dash

"Well let's GO!" they yelled together as they stood up and walked into the drive instructor's room. Little did the two of them though Danny was thinking that Dash would fail, and Dash was think Danny was going to fail.

**Around 2 hours later**

"YES, WE PASSED!" yelled Danny and Dash together as they walked out of the driving school.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school Danny" said Dash as he started to walk home.

"Hey Dash you do know that you can still call me Fenton. Also do you want a ride home?" asked Danny

"Ok Fenton and I won't say no to a ride if you are offering. Where's your car?" replied Dash as he looked around for Fenton RV.

"Nope, no car, we fly! I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny as two white rings appeared around his waist and started to move up along his body in opposite directions. "So still want that ride?" asked Danny as Dash just stood there with his mouth opened.

"Yes please!" exclaimed Dash as Danny flew over and grabbed Dash under the arms and lifted him up off the ground. Danny then started flying towards Dash house but stopped and changed course.

"Danny, I mean Fenton. Why we going this way, my house is the other way?" asked Dash as he just looked up at Danny.

"I feel like something to eat. So up for a Nasty Burger? I have a good deal with them, which means I get free burgers" teased Danny as Dash started to drool.

"Sure thing I'll agree to anything that's free" replied Dash as he tried to figure out how to wipe the drool off his face.

"Thought you would" said Danny to himself as they stopped at the Nasty Burger. Danny walked in and in at least 10seconds flat walked back out with 2 burgers in his hand. He threw one at Dash which he started to devour straight away. While Dash was still eating Danny opened his burger up and put it in his mouth and grabbed Dash again under the arms. This time Danny only held onto Dash with one hand because the other hand was helping him eat his Nasty Burger. Danny dropped Dash at home and made a deal not to tell anyone about them taking the driving lesson together and about grabbing a free burger as well. Danny then flew home to meet up with Sam and Tucker to tell them about his driving test. Meanwhile Dash had already thinking that Danny would tell Sam and Tucker about the driving lesson but he merely shrugged and walked inside his house and shut the door behind him.


	3. Free Things

******Hey fans! What are you thinking of this story? Be good with some reviews if you wish so I know if you guys are liking it :D Anyway enjoy and review!  
Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 2 'Free Things'**

"DANNY MY BOY! Did you pass the test with flying colours like your old man?" asked Jack Fenton as Danny phased though the Fenton Works front door because he had forgotten his house key 'again'.

"Yes I did dad but I wonder prefer..." started Danny but was cut off as Jack grabbed Danny and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Well I believe we will have to go car shopping then! We will go tomorrow alright Danny!" said Jack as he let go off Danny and started walking down to the lab leaving Danny struggling to breath as his father's hug had crushed him. "Oh and Danny, you girlfriend and Tucker are upstairs waiting for you."

Danny just shook his head as he watched his farther walk down to the lab with his fist in the air. Danny turned around and walked up the stairs and phased through his bedroom door to be greeted by Sam hugging him and giving him a big kiss.

"We heard that you passed. You farther is super loud when he speaks" laughed Sam as she let go of Danny who went and sat on his bed next to Tucker.

"I know he can be" replied Danny as Sam sat beside him.

"Well it is good you passed man! And tomorrow you get to go car shopping!" exclaimed Tucker as he looked up from his PDA and placed his arm around Danny.

"With us" added Sam as she put her arm around Danny too.

"What you guys are coming too? I knew you would Sam but I thought you were busy though Tucker? You are the youngest Mayor of Amity Park" said Danny as he jumped up from the bed, as he had been taken back about them both coming car shopping with him.

"Danny do you forget that you are a ghost hero and take time off to relax and not fight ghosts. I do the same thing but different cause I am Mayor" replied Tucker as put his PDA in his pocket.

"Ok cool you guys can help me pick one! I just hope my dad remembers that I likely will be free. Everyone still gives me free because I saved the planet and that was only a year ago!" said Danny as Sam and Tucker just rolled their eyes at him.

"What do you except Danny you save the planet. If it wasn't for you we all wouldn't be here right now" said Sam as she gave Danny a kiss on the check. "And if it wasn't for you. You would never have just gotten that kiss would you?"

Danny blushed and smiled knowing that Sam had one that battle. Tucker on the hand closed his eyes as Danny and Sam started to kiss.

"Can you get a room, please" asked Tucker with his eyes tightly shut.

"Want to leave then?" replied Danny as Sam started laughing as Tucker just shook his head.

"No thanks we got to go out patrol soon"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Is Valerie on tonight?"

"No not tonight I have to take her shift with you because she has too much homework. Lancer forgets that she fights ghosts as well!"

"Looks like the three of us have our work cut out for us" said Sam as she stood up and stretched.

"Cool" said Danny as him and Tucker both stood up and stretched as well. "But you aren't rostered on so you don't have to come out if you don't want to"

"Come on it will be like old times, you know the three of us!" replied Sam. "So where will we meet back here? Cause I have to go and get my gear"

"Will meet at the park and sort it out from there" suggest Tucker as he pulled his PDA out of his pocket. "And Sam has the new PDA come out yet this one is dying. Technus has invaded it to many times" asked Tucker as his PDA started to send out smoke.

"No not yet Tucker still has a week to come till I can get it" said Sam as she winked at Danny who tried not to laugh.

"Damm I cannot wait until it come out. Anyway I'll see you two at the park cause I got to get my gear as well" said Tucker as he waved goodbye to Danny and Sam and left Fenton Works.

"Well I better get going to Danny. I'll see you at the park" said Sam as she kissed Danny one last time and left Fenton Works as well.

"Well I better get my ghost hunting gear in order then" said Danny to himself as he walked to his cupboard and grabbed a Fenton Thermos along with his set of Fenton Phones.

Danny then turned around and switched from his human form into his ghost form, placed his Fenton Phones in his ears, placed the Fenton Thermos strap round his neck and flew out the window.

Meanwhile in Clockwork's lab, Clockwork was shaking his head as he watched Danny fly out his bedroom window from his Time Portal.

"If only he knew what he was about to do" said Clockwork to himself as he shook his head and turned around from his Time Portal and walked away.


	4. The Mistake

**Sorry I haven't updated peeps! I have been away camping and well in the bush there is no such thing as internet so I haven't been able to update. Anyway what do you think? Post in the review section what you think is gonna happen now...**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 3 'The Mistake'**

The trio meet up at Amity Park around ten minutes later. They were all carrying Fenton Thermos's and wearing a set of Fenton Phones. They planned out a route that each person was going to take to look out for any signs of ghost active and if they found a ghost they were to radio it in straight away. Sam and Tucker got on their scooters and scootered away on the routes they were taking while Danny flew around the route he was taking. Within five minutes of leaving each other Tucker was already radioing in that he had found a ghost dog standing outside the Nasty Burger.

"On my way Tuck, Sam you keep going I think I can handle this one" said Danny as he changed course and flew towards the Nasty Burger.

When Danny arrived the huge, angry ghost dog which had Tucker pinned against a wall, as Tucker had tried to put him in the Fenton Thermos but had failed. The dog noticed Danny, so he turned around and barked at him.

"Cujo long time no see. How you doing little buddy" said Danny as he landed on the ground and ran over to the ghost dog called Cujo.

Cujo let go of Tucker and ran over to Danny changing from his huge ghost dog self to his cute little puppy self. Danny gave Cujo a huge hug as Cujo gave him a big kiss across the face.

"Wow I didn't even know it was Cujo I thought it was a different dog. No wonder he got angry at me when I tried to put him in the Thermos" said Tucker as he went over and pat Cujo to say sorry for trying to put him in the Thermos.

"Woof!" barked Cujo as Danny went behind the Nasty Burger and found a bit of rope.

Danny used the piece of rope he found and tied it to Cujo's collar. Danny then told Tucker to take Cujo back to the ghost zone and he and Sam would finish for the night.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow" said Tucker as he got on his scooter and held the piece of rope with Cujo attached. "RUN LIKE THE WIND CUJO!" yelled Tucker as Cujo took off running and Tucker was being pulled by him on scooter.

"That sounds like fun" said Sam sarcastically to Danny though the Fenton Phones.

"I heard that Sam!" said Tucker though his set of Fenton Phones.

"Tucker you can take them out now ok. Sam and I are going to have some along time now" replied Danny as he jumped up off the ground and continued to fly around Amity Park.

"Gross! Jokes talk to you guys tomorrow. Tucker signing off for the night" said Tucker.

Danny waited about 5 minutes so he knew that Tucker had taken the Fenton Phones off, meaning he could talk to Sam. "Ok now we are alone I want to talk to you about something" said Danny as he changed direction to go to were Sam was patrolling.

"Um ok what do you want to ask me?" asked Sam.

"Well I wanted to talk about us like what we are going to do in the future"

"Danny that is years away! We are only 17 you know it is like we are going to get married or something yet" said Sam as Danny landed right in front of her.

"Yes I know that but are you going to like want to raise a kid though this with me though?"

"WHAT KIDS! Danny what have you thinking about? I wasn't even thinking about kids until I was at least 23. Also Danny I would have kids with you I love you and you know that"

"Yeah you are right Sam. I have no clue what has come over me" said Danny as he landed. Sam hopped off her scooter and hugged Danny, "I know you love me and I love you too"

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we have trouble!" said Tucker though the Fenton Phones which made both Danny and Sam jump.

"Dude I thought you went home" asked Danny as him and Sam looked at each other puzzle.

"I did I took Cujo back to the ghost zone but when I was at your place your parents have just finished a new invention called The Fenton Ghost Destroyer. They said they want to try it on a ghost you find. I was lucky to get Cujo back to the ghost zone in one piece!" said Tucker as he started to panic.

"SHIT!" said Danny. "I was appose to destroyer that the other day to stop them using it. Did they say when they were going to test it?"

"At Amity Park, because they heard there is a ghost there trying to hunt you. I guess it is Skulker looking to fight you"

"Will meet you there Tucker" said Sam as she jumped on her scooter and took off in the direction of Amity Park.

The trio meet up at Amity Park just in time to see Jack and Maddie Fenton setting up the Fenton Ghost Destroyer.

"I'll be back guys I have to save Skulker! Ok that just sounds weird" said Danny as he took off in the direction of where Skulker was standing.

"There you are ghost child I have been waiting for you to come. I can now let the hunt begin!" said Skulker as he turned around to face Danny.

"SULKER MOVE!" yelled Danny as he flew towards Skulker but was all of a sudden caught in a net which flew out of nowhere.

"We have this one cover Danny!" yelled Maddie as she held up the Fenton Catcher. "GO Jack get him!"

"I have him this time Maddie!" replied Jack as he shot a beam of some sort at Sulker from the Fenton Ghost Destroyer.

The beam of some sort hit Skulker straight in the chest and cut a whole right though is suit. Danny broke out of the Fenton Net and flew straight over to were Skulker had fallen to the ground.

"Skulker are you ok?" asked Danny as he unscrewed the head of Skulkers army and the tiny Skulker fell to the ground at his feet.

"You will pay for this ghost child" yelled Skulker as he melted into glowing green ectoplasm goo.

"This can't be good" said Danny as he turned around and looked at Sam and Tucker whose mouths were wide opened.

"We did it we did it we did it!" yelled Jack and Maddie as they were jumping up and down excited because they had killed Skulker.

"Danny what are the other ghosts going to say?" asked Sam as her and Tucker ran over to Danny who was looking at the ectoplasm goo on the ground, which was once the ghost hunter Skulker.

"I have no idea, but the one thing I do know that when the other ghosts find out. I'm going to die!" yelled Danny as he turned back into his human form.

Danny bent down and pulled out a hankerchief. He used it to wipe up the remains of Skulker. Sam pulled out a small plastic bag which Danny put the hankerchief in. The trio all stood up as and cuddled each other. This was the best thing they did as Danny had been trying to hold in the tears but as soon as they all hugged Danny started to cry. Sam and Tucker walked Danny back to his place comforting him the whole way as he continued to cry over what his parents had just done.


	5. Murderer

**Hey fans! SO what are you guys thinking? So wanna know what you think of this chapter now... What do you think is going to happen next? So want to know your ideas so post in the review section!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Murderer"**

Sam and Tucker walked all the way from Amity Park to Fenton Works while comforting Danny all the way, as he was balling his eyes out. They phased though the door after Sam and Tucker were able to convince Danny to do it. The keys would have been used but none of them had a set on them. They walked up stairs and went into Danny's room.

"Danny it will be ok. Nothing is going to happen because of it ok" said Sam as she continued to hug Danny as he cried harder into her shoulder.

"Nnnnnnoooooo, iiiiittttt won't" cried Danny into Sam's shoulder.

"Danny we are here with you nothing can happen to you ok" said Tucker as he patted Danny on the back.

"Thhhaaankssss guyssssss" replied Danny as he looked up at Sam who kissed him on the nose.

"It is ok, it is going to be ok" said Sam as she continued to hug Danny who was trying to stop crying.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, the news of Skulker's death was traveling fast. Nearly every ghost in and out of the Ghost Zone new about what Danny had done to poor, old, helpless Sulker.

Every ghost was whispering "Did you hear what Danny did to Skulker? He killed him! Yeah I know, I didn't think a ghost could die either".

There were only a few ghosts that hadn't heard about what had happened Skulker or they had heard and wasn't caring what had happened. Those ghosts were Cujo, Frostbite and Danielle Phantom. Cujo had followed Tucker back from the Ghost Zone as he had had enough of the Ghost Zone, Frostbite had heard what Danny had down but he knew that Danny could never do such a thing on purpose, and no one knows where Danielle Phantom is.

A huge crowd of ghosts had gathered to talk about what Danny had done. And many more ghosts continued to gather.

"How could he do such a thing!" yelled one ghost.

"We thought he was better than this!" yelled another ghost.

"He should be better than this! He is half ghost!" screamed another ghost.

"Quite everyone!" yelled Walker to the crowd of ghosts. "Ember can you use your guitar to make them shut up"

"With pleasure" replied Ember as she played a cord on her guitar which made everyone quite down.

"Thank you Ember. Now we are all gather here to talk about what Danny Phantom did to Skulker" yelled Walker into the crowd. "We all know that Danny Phantom has murdered a ghost! And most of us were not even sure if a ghost could be killed because they were already dead!"

"We already know that but what are we going to do to the ghost kid for what he did to SKULKER!" yelled a ghost in the crowd.

"I'm getting there!" shouted Walker back at the ghost in the crowd. "Now we all know what has happened! What are we going to do to punish Danny Phantom!"

"Kill him!" yelled one ghost.

"All us ghost attack him" yelled another ghost.

"I like that idea the most! Any ghost that sees Danny Phantom in the Ghost Zone, attack him without hesitation. We will plan a way to attack him outside the Ghost Zone. So for now only attack him when he enters the Ghost Zone" shouted Walked at the crowd of ghosts.

"Alright we will take Danny Phantom DOWN!" yelled all the ghosts in the crowd.

* * *

Back at Danny's house Sam and Tucker continued to comfort Danny about what his parents had down. Danny had calmed down enough that he was able to talk easier but was still sobbing.

"I hate my parents and myself" said Danny softly.

Sam lifted Danny's head up and looked into his eyes. "Danny, it isn't your fault" replied Sam.

"It is, if I had only destroyed that stupid 'Ghost Destroyer' that my parents created. Skulker would still be alive" sobbed Danny.

"Will figure a way through this just for now we have to stick together guys" said Tucker.

"Thanks guys, I have no clue how…" started Danny but was cut off as his parents entered Fenton Works.

"Danny! Your favourite ghost hunting parents are home!" yelled Jack from downstairs.

Danny's eyes changed from sky blue to ectoplasm green. "Danny calm down. They're your parents you can't hurt them" said Sam.

"Your right Sam" replied Danny as his eyes changed back to sky blue. "They are just going to find out that they ruined my life" finished Danny as he stood up and walked to his bedroom door.

Tucker and Sam looked worriedly at each other as Danny walked out his bedroom door downstairs…


	6. They did WRONG!

******Hey Fans here is the next chapter! I final made a cover for this story as well! What do you think? Also I know some of you read and never review but I wouldn't mind a few reviews for this story as I don't know if I am doing any good with it or not :'( Anyway enjoy!  
Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 5 "They did WRONG!"**

"Danny what are you going to tell them" asked Sam as she started to panic.

"When they start to tell me they have done good, they are going to get told that they have 'not' ruined my life!" shouted Danny as he walked out of his room and slammed the door behind him.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and jumped up and followed Danny. Danny had already jumped down the stairs so Sam and Tucker stayed at the top of the stairs out of sight.

"Danny did you see what we did to that ghost" said Jack who was pretending to fight a invisible ghost.

"Yeah dad I did…" started Danny but was cut off.

"Great wasn't it! Will have to use the 'Fenton Ghost Destroyer' on any ghosts that come out of the Ghost Zone" said Jack still pretending to fight the invisible ghost. He looked at Danny whose mouth was open, "Not you of cause you're the only good ghost out there"

Danny's eyes changed ectoplasm green. "I am not the only ghost out there that is good!" shouted Danny at his farther. "There is lots of ghosts out there that are good! Why do you think that I…" Danny tried to continue but was cut off by Maddie.

"Danny sweetie, you are the only good ghost out there" interrupted Maddie calmly.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Danny was losing his temper, and fast.

"I am not the only good ghost out there! And I am not a good ghost because my stupid parents just killed a ghost!" shouted Danny at both his parents. Jack went to interrupt him but Danny continued to shout over top of him. "Every ghost in the Ghost Zone will likely want to murder me now because of what you two did!"

Tucker went to grab Sam but missed. Sam ran down the stairs and grabbed Danny in a bear hug from behind. She whispered in his ear, "Danny they are you parents. You can't hurt them"

Danny eyes changed back to sky blue and Sam let him go from the bear hug. The whole time Maddie had realised that they had done something wrong but that thought didn't last long when Jack turned around and walked down the lab. Maddie followed automatically leaving Danny fuming and Sam still trying to calm him down.

Tucker came running down the stairs. "Good thing you calmed him down enough not to hurt them" said Tucker as he stopped next to Sam.

Danny was standing by himself still fuming about what his parent's had done. Sam and Tucker just stood there and stared at Danny because they didn't know what to do to help him.

"Danny everything will be fine" said Sam as she slowly walked over to him.

"No it won't" replied Danny as he turned around to face them his face filled with tears. "I know the ghosts all too well. Everyone loved Skulker, and Ember loved him the most. They will be planning to do something to me and that means I won't go into the Ghost Zone for a long time"

"Calm on Danny your parents never meant it" started Tucker but Danny glared at him. "Well if you get hurt or killed it is there fault! And you're not the only one who is going to find it tuff now" said Tucker who was starting to get annoyed.

"Sure, Sure Tucker" replied Danny turning away.

"Don't tell me that Danny! When word gets out there is a ghost killing machine everyone in town is going to want all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone killed! And who is going to try and stop that order going in? ME!" snapped Tucker which made Danny turn back around.

Sam glared at Danny. "We have been with you for the beginning and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have powers!" said Sam as she started walking up to Danny's room crying.

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean it" said Danny as he chased Sam up the stairs to his room. "Sam I didn't mean it" said Danny as Sam slammed Danny's bedroom door in his face.

Tucker just shook his head and walked up the stairs. He passed Danny who was standing outside the door yelling at Sam that he didn't mean it. Tucker pushed Danny away from the door and knocked on it 3 times. Sam opened the door and let Tucker enter. Danny went to follow but Sam just slammed the door in his face.

Danny stood outside his bedroom. "Sam please I didn't mean it! Hang on that's my room not yours let me in!" said Danny as he started banging on the door.

A red eyed Sam opened the door. "Have you finished complaining that it is only your life is ruined, or are you going to keep complaining?"

"I'm sorry Sam" said Danny as he hugged Sam and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know you are but don't forget that we have been here from the start"

"And Danny I am going to do everything in my power as mayor to stop your parents killing every ghost in the Ghost Zone!" said Tucker standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Thanks guys I'm sorry for yelling before" said Danny hugging Sam. "And Tucker whatever you can do will help so much" said Danny hugging Tucker.

"No problem man" replied Tucker hugging Danny back. "I will help with whatever happens"

"Me too!" said Sam as Danny turned around to face Sam. "I will help with whatever happens" finished Sam as she kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Thanks guys we will get through this. I just know we will" said Danny.

Little did Sam and Tucker know Danny had just lied about he would get through it with their help. Danny knew that the ghosts were planning to do something horrible to him. He just didn't know what it was. The ghosts were not even sure yet besides one ghost. This ghost had heard about a powerful ghost, that was even powerful then 'Pariah Dark' the King of all Ghosts.


	7. Ghost Surprise

Hey fans here is the next chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? Is it getting interesting or what? Anyway enjoy!

Spotty178

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Ghost Surprise"**

At Clockwork's lair Clockwork was watching the mistake Danny had made unfold.

"What a silly child he is" said Clockwork changing from his adult to elder form.

All of a sudden a ghost came bursting into Clockwork's lair. Clockwork turned around to see Ember McLain with a wild look in her eye looking at him with a grin across her face.

"Ember what do I owe this pleasure of your visit for?" asked Clockwork calmly.

"You should already know why I am here Clockwork. That portal of yours should have told you" replied Ember.

"Ember, I only wanted to see if you would tell me. I know why you are here but I must ask you one question. How do you know about Dan?" replied Clockwork the way he always does, with a question.

Ember just laughed. "One of the observants let it slip there was a powerful ghost hidden here. I didn't know his name until you just said it. I want him released though so he can get revenge on Danny for killing Skulker!" shouted Ember.

"Ember" said Clockwork calmly. "I am more powerful then you so there is no way that you can take Dan off me"

"Well Clockwork, there is one thing you didn't see in your portal. You think I came with only one other ghost. The Box Ghost who is outside the lair door"

"Yes I seen that but what other ghost did you bring" said Clockwork.

"That would be me Clockwork!" yelled Desiree from behind Clockwork.

Clockwork stopped time. Ember and the Box Ghost froze were they were standing. Desiree on the other hand didn't freeze.

"You mucked up this time Clockwork I'm wearing a time medallion. And when I release Dan from his prison he will be free to seek revenge on Danny Phantom!" shouted Desiree.

Clockwork just shook his head. "You don't know what kind of trouble you are getting yourself into" said Clockwork as he started time again and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ember he has gone. Do you wish to release the revenge from the thermos" asked Desiree.

Ember walked over and snatched the thermos off Desiree. "This was my plan so yes I want to release Dan from his prison.

Ember opened the thermos and fell back from the force of what escaped from the thermos. Dan was standing in front of Ember with one of the evils grins on his face.

"Well this is good. I no longer need a time medallion to travel in time. That means I live outside the time line just like Clockwork" said Dan to himself as Embers eyes gleamed at the sight of him.

"Hello, my name is Ember and I believe yours is Dan" said Ember as she stood up and walked over to Dan.

"Ember, I see you are skinny and still have your vocal cords" replied Dan as Ember just looked at him strangely. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have a job for you to do"

"You want me to do a job for you. Unlikely" said Dan as he turned away and started to walk around Clockwork's lair.

"No you will want this job. I need you to kill Danny Phantom" replied Ember smiling.

"That job I can do easily. I just need to know how old is he now?"

"Um Danny is about 17 now I think"

"Good he shouldn't be that much stronger than he was. Now Desiree I have a wish for you" said Dan as he turned and faced Desiree. "I wish that you and that Box Ghost outside will disappear for ever!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Desiree as she granted the wish automatically and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Ember started backing away from Dan fast. "Don't worry Ember I will let you live, for now" laughed Dan as he flew out of Clockwork's lair to go and find Danny Phantom.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works Sam and Tucker had finally got Danny to go to sleep. It was the only way they could get him to relax and calm down, by getting him to sleep. Sam and Tucker had stayed after Danny had gone to sleep to make sure that he wouldn't wake up and try to fight with his parents again. The two of them caught up on some homework and worked out some of the ghost hunting rosters.

Danny was having an excellent dream. He was dreaming that he was having a picnic with Sam in Amity Park. They were many things to eat on the rug, cake, juice, grapes, salad, sandwiches and of course no meat was on the rug. They were eating some of the salad when Tucker came running across the park.

"Danny can I join in too!" said Tucker as he sat down and started to pig out on the food.

Sam just rolled her eyes at Tucker and started to eat some of the salad. Danny smiled at Sam and started to eat a sandwich.

All of a sudden there was a puff of black smoke in front of Danny and Sam, Tucker and the picnic disappeared. Instead Dan was standing in front of Danny smiling. He lifted his hand up and blasted Danny with a ghost ray. The ghost ray sent Danny flying across the park. When he landed Danny turned ghost and tried to stand up but only feel back down. Dan walked over to him smiling an evil grin. He lifted his hand again and blasted Danny again with the ghost ray sending flying backwards into a tree. Danny fell to the ground and put his hand on his head. When he removed it there was a stack of blood on it.

"I have won this time, Danny Phantom" laughed Dan as for a third time blasted Danny with the ghost ray.

Everything went black then for Danny.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Danny as he awoke from his nightmare.


	8. Fright Time

**God I haven't updated in AGES! So sorry about that... Huge changes in my life have happened! So yeah I haven't been writing for awhile... Thought I better try and finish this cause I LOVE this story so much! Anyway I'm really sorry and I hope you guys are still hooked with it :)  
Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Fright Time"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Danny as he awoke from his nightmare.

Sam and Tucker had been catching up on homework that they had let pile up. They were lying on the ground when Danny woke up. When he screamed Tucker jumped and sent all the homework everywhere around Danny's room.

"Danny what's wrong" asked Sam as she jumped up and ran over to Danny dodging the papers that were flying around.

Danny had sat up in bed but was panting heavily. "You… Don't… Want… To know…" panted Danny.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. "Danny we need to know what happened. Was this Nocturne's doing?" asked Tucker.

"No it, it, it was, you know" stammered Danny still trying to get his breath back.

"Spit it out Danny we can take it" replied Sam.

"Dan. Dan appeared in my dream"

"WHAT?" shouted Sam and Tucker together.

"I don't know… if it is… some sort of… sign but for… my sack I hope… it isn't" panted Danny as he started to take deep breath so he could breathe easily again.

"Oh dear god, if it is what are we going to do, what are we going to do!" panicked Sam.

"Sam first thing, calm down. Second you are not all into that kind of stuff" said Tucker grabbing Sam to make her calm down.

"Shut up Tucker!" replied Sam. "Danny our worst fears have happened. If Dan returns he likely won't be wearing a time medallion meaning he lives outside time!"

"Sam, sit down… and listen to Tucker. Calm down… take deep breathes… they are working for me. For the second… time today to be… correct" said Danny.

"Danny, how can I if I know that Dan is back. You barely defeated him last time"

"Sam is it your um, you know time of the month" asked Tucker looking away.

Sam picked up a rubber off the ground and threw it at Tuckers head. "You dare ask me that Tucker? You are so asking for it"

"I take it back I take it back!" shouted Tucker as he received the rubber to his forehead. "Ouch that really hurt".

Danny had finally calmed down enough to speak easily now. "It will be fine. As long as I don't go near the Ghost Zone or ghost portal everything will be fine".

After throwing the rubber at Tucker, Sam had finally calmed down. "Ok if we don't go near it we will be fine. Also Dan couldn't have escaped could he?" asked Sam.

Danny shook his head. "He couldn't have. Clockwork has the thermos, and he wouldn't let it out of his sight"

"Danny has a point there Sam. Dan couldn't have escaped. The best explanation for the nightmare is from your parents causing trouble" replied Tucker rubbing his head.

"Yeah you are right, but maybe you should check with Clockwork to make sure he has the thermos" said Sam yawning.

"Would be a good idea but it is in the ghost zone"

"Tucker has a point anyway we're all tired so we should all try to get some sleep. Nothing bad is going to happen Clockwork has the thermos" said Danny.

Sam nodded her head. "Your right, and to answer your question Tucker I am not at my time of the month. Just make sure to ask someone nicely when ask them that otherwise you will end up with more bruises then the one forming on your head" replied Sam smiling at Tucker.

Danny laid back down on his bed. Sam and Tucker pulled out two sleeping bags that were in Danny's cupboard and laid down on them. Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"Clockwork has the thermos. Dan couldn't have escaped. Not at all"_ thought Danny as he drifted back off to sleep.

Danny drifted back off to sleep. He didn't continue the dream that he had had early of the picnic with Sam interrupted by Tucker. Instead he started to dream he was floating around the Ghost Zone.

Danny floated around and around the Ghost Zone for what felt like hours. He ran into no ghosts but just continued to float around the Ghost Zone. He saw what looked like a mirror just floating around like him. Danny floated over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror. Danny then looked at himself to make sure he was in his human form as his reflection showed him in. He then looked back at his reflection and thought it would be cool to watch himself turn ghost.

He called out his catch phrase "going ghost!" and watched as two white rings appeared around his waist and started to move up along his body in opposite directions. The strange thing that happened as Danny watched his reflection. He started getting bigger as in more muscles. When the face changed Danny started to shake. He was looking at Dan in the mirror.

"Long time no see Danny. Well let's end this for real this time" grinned Dan as he shot a ghost beam out of the mirror that hit Danny.

Everything went black once again…


	9. What Worse Can Happen?

**Been so long since I have updated sorry. I've been very busy but I can promise that even if this is a short chapter the next chapter is going to make it even more interested. I hope you guys are still interested :) Also the more reviews the more I write as I haven't had that many I don't know if it is a good story or not why I stopped writing it. Anyway I'll let you start reading so enjoy :)**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "What Worse Can Happen?"**

"Tucker do you think he will ever wake up?" asked Sam as she paced around Danny's room.

Tucker was sitting on the edge of Danny's bed while Danny was fast asleep. He was breathing fast and light, along with tossing and turning. Sam and Tucker had tried to wake him up for over half an hour, but he wouldn't wake up.

Tucker sighed as he looked at Danny. "I don't know Sam. I really don't know what to do"

Sam was about ready to rip her hair out. Danny had fallen asleep an hour ago. He had been sleeping peacefully and Tucker had gone to sleep himself. Sam had been awake thinking about Dan being back. Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright light came into the room. Tucker had woken up and looked at Sam who sat straight up in the sleeping bag. The two of them looked at Danny who was changing in and out of his Ghost Form. His breathing had gotten fast and light. The two of them did everything they could to try and wake him up but he wouldn't wake up.

Sam was still pacing around the room. "Sam sit down you're going to get yourself hurt in a minute if you don't calm down" said Tucker in the calmest voice he could manage.

"How can I be calm when Danny won't even wake up!" thought Sam. "Uh… I'll try to be" replied Sam.

Tucker glared at her, "SAM! Sit down you're not helping me if you keep panicking about it. Is Jazz still here? Cause we can't ask Danny's parents, I think they left anyway cause they didn't want to be near him".

Sam took a deep breath, " I'll go check if she is" said Sam as she walked out of Danny's room, across the hall and stopped at Jazz's room.

While Sam went to see if Jazz was in her room and if she could wake her up cause it was so late in the night, Tucker continued to try and wake Danny. He grabbed a cup of water that was next to his bed and tipped the water on his head. Danny just stayed asleep…

Tucker then tried to shake him again for about the 6th time that night, but he still stayed asleep. Tucker was trying everything he could think of to wake Danny up. Jasmine then entered the bedroom in her PJ's cuddling her teddy bear that Danny had once tried to destroy.

"Sam… Told me what… Happened…" yawned Jazz, "I think if we can get inside his dream then we can wake him up. You know like the time Nocturne took over our dreams".

Tucker raised his eye brow, "Uh Jazz do either of us look like we are ghost? We can't over shadow Danny".

Sam grinned, "No we can't but Danny can overshadow us even if he is still asleep. All he needs to do is transform back into his ghost self and we will see if we can try and get him to overshadow us. It's really simple but it is complicated".

"Why didn't we think of that?" said Tucker.

"Jazz thought of it, then I realized that it was possible to do…" Sam was cut off by the sight of the white light that came out of nowhere.

As soon as what Sam had said left her lips something strange happened. As if by magic or just the love for his girl Sam, Danny rolled over and two white rings appeared around him. They very slowly started to change him into his Ghost Form. They started to move along his body changing him into his other form but then they suddenly stopped and disappeared making Danny human again.

"Damm… I wonder what made him start to turn ghost?" thought Tucker out loud.

An idea came into Jazz's head. She wasn't sure if it would work but it couldn't hurt to try. "Sam, humour for a minute but would you just go and have a one-sided conversation with Danny please".

Sam looked at Jazz with a puzzled look, "Um ok Jazz, but won't it just be strange me talking to Danny without him talking back? And what is that going to do with us trying to get him to wake up or go ghost like he almost just did".

Danny started to stir again. His body started to glow and the white rings appeared around his waist once again. The three of them stared at Danny as he was stirring, along with him glowing and the white rings appeared. Sam dragged a chair next to Danny's bed and started to have a 1-sided conversation with Danny, to humour Jazz.


	10. Let's Get Him

******So what do you guys think? Finally kinda back into writing this again XD This chapter is a bit weird and confusing but once you understand you'll know that I may wrap it up soon, or maybe the big fight is coming soon? I'll leave that up to you to descide :) Anyway reviews help me write so the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be made and the quicker you guys can get the next chapter.**

**So enjoy review and have a great day :)  
Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 9 "Let's Get Him"**

At Fenton Works Jazz and Tucker were watching Sam who was having a one sided conversation with a unconscious Danny. Danny had been out for sometime now but he was slowly stirring awake and the two white rings had slowly been moving up his body turning him into his ghost self. The three of them were only caring about Danny at this stage and not caring about anything else that was going on. They really should have been thinking about what else that was going on. They should have been worried about what was going on in town hall.

In the town hall, Jack Fenton was telling everyone in Amity Park about his new weapon "The Fenton Ghost Destroyer". Jack was proposing that he could use this weapon to kill every ghost in the Ghost Zone and in the world! Maddie was helping Jack with telling the town which everyone in the town thought was a excellent idea.

The Mayor's Assistant hopped up to the podium after Jack has finished speaking and started to speak himself.

"That was a wonderful speech Jack. How many of us want this 'Fenton Ghost Destroyer' used to kill every ghost in the world? I know I certainly do! Every ghost shouldn't be here, they should stay in there own world! WHO AGRESS?"

Everyone in the town hall was silent, they were looking at each other. They weren't sure if they should agree that all ghosts should die and stay dead, or they should stay here and still haunt Amity Park.

The Mayor's Assistant was hopping that everyone would agree that all ghost's should die. So he went to plan B that he was hopping not to use.

"What would you all say if I said that the Mayor supports this idea greatly! He rang me just before wishing me luck on this, and said he hopes everyone agrees about killing all ghosts!"  
Everyone started to whisper to one another, "Would the Mayor really support this?", "His best friend is a ghost! Does he want to kill his best friend?", "This is so confusing I don't know what to think about this". All those types of whispers went around the room as no one knew if they should agree with the Mayor and his Assistant, or should disagree. The Mayor's Assistant had no idea what to think, as no one had so far agreed with his idea. Then it hit him. The Mayor was best friends with the town hero Danny Phantom. So he stepped back up to the podium to hopefully win the audience in the room over.

"Sorry I forgot to mention something, which makes me think I'm an idiot now. With this ghosts thing there will be one exception of a ghost to this rule! It will be Danny Phantom our hero, and the worlds hero! I'm a complete idiot for not saying this, but it was a accident that he became half a ghost. Well I hope I have said everything that has been needed to said, and that you will make a decision on what to do. Thank you".

Everyone in the town hall clapped. After that had been said that Danny Phantom wouldn't be one of the ghost's to die everyone thought the idea was great.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Dan had called all the ghost's together for a ghostly meeting about how to kill Danny Phantom. Ember was talking to all the Ghost's and had them all trying to help her come up with a plan, while Dan was busy. Dan had his eyes tightly shit and was using a powerful sleep control power he had picked up after being in the Thermos for so long. It was a stronger power then over shadowing and was able to be used if the person isn't near by. It could only be used if the person was asleep but the person will then stay asleep and the person who is controlling them can watch their dreams and along with controlling them. Dan was using his new power over Danny who was having the most horrible dreams he could imagine that all involved Dan killing Danny.

"Now we all want to kill Danny Phantom RIGHT!?" Yelled Ember into the crowd of Ghost's.

They all shouted back yes, "Alright now Dan has a plan, what we are going to do is sneak into Danny's place called Fenton Work's or what ever it is called, and bring him back to the Ghost Zone in his sleep.

All the ghost's nodded and shouted about killing him straight away why bring him back.

"Now we must bring him back as remember that machine is still in the human world. We must bring him back and torture him so much to the brink of DEATH! Then we will tell the humans to hand the machine over and we will give him back. They hand it over, and yes we give him back but then grab him again because he is so weak and a easy target! WHO AGRES?" shouted Ember into the crowd of ghost's.

All the ghost's in the crowd agreed and said they were ready to go and kick some human butt.

"Well we just have to wait until Dan gives the ok, as right now he has Danny stuck in a trance fast asleep unable to wake up.. Once Dan says we can go, we can go and get him!" smiled Ember. "Dad is he ready yet?"

Dan's eyes opened flicked open, "Shit, I lost the connection!" he screamed.

Back at Fenton Works, Sam was still continuing her one sided conversation with Danny. She has been talking with her for over 15 minutes now and the white rings has moved further up his body. He always seemed to have pulled out of his deep sleep as well as he was breathing lightly and seemed to be nearly awake.

"So Danny, when your awake and all of this is over. I think we should like go shopping or something… Not like girly shopping, that's just urgh. Like buying a TV, or something maybe. I'm not sure. I'll let you chose how does that sound? I'll buy though, I don't want you buying it, maybe we can look at something that isn't released yet. Come on Danny please come back to me… I love you…" Sam started to cry after she said that. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't control them so they just kept on coming.

Jazz and Tucker walked over to Sam, and started to comfort her. Sam stood up from the chair she had been sitting on next to Danny's bed and hugged both Jazz and Tucker.

"Why are you crying Sam?" asked a familiar voice from behind the trio.

Jazz, Tucker and a crying Sam turned around to see a bright white light with a shadow of a boy standing there. The light died down and a quite wide awake Ghost Form Danny was standing there looking at the three of them.

"So what did I miss?" the green eyed boy asked.


End file.
